Living The Life Of Maya Bennett
by thenightisstillyoung23
Summary: This is a story about the daughter of Bonnie Bennett. Follow her life and see everything and everyone she encounters and she just may find a little love along the way.
1. Prologue

It's a complicated world out there, you know.

You have friends, you have foes.

You have bros,you have hoes.

You have friends, your enemies and frenemies when you can't decide which of the previous 2 you are.

Those are just the intimacy level for those who are aren't having sex.

I know a lot of things that most kids my age don't.

They don't know what it's like to lose your mom to some psychopath who practically killed her best friend.

Or know that the dad is never around even though he has more than enough time to come and see you. And that you were raised by two vampire brothers who barely get along.

Well, al least I have my friends, the Glam Squad. Aria,Jenna, Daniella, Samarah and Maya. "Secretly" called the Five, oh so coincidently also the name of my dad's stupid vampire hunter group. I'm a dancer, captain of the Senior company of the Mystic Falls Dance Academy.

You might know the vampire brothers, my parents and the psychopath. And some others I haven't mentioned.

My name is Maya Bennett, and this is my story.


	2. You Are Doing Too Much

**This is my first TVD fanfic, so no hate. Please.**

 _I'm totally excited for nationals. I hope you can make it._

 _-Maya_

I'm going to have to explain a lot of things. Ok.

I'm going to make this easy on you and give you a list.

Stefan Salvatore is my adoptive uncle.

Damon Salvatore is my adoptive dad.

Elena Gilbert is my aunt and adoptive mom.

Caroline Forbes is Stefan's wife.

Jeremy Gilbert is my birth father.

Bonnie Bennett is my birth mother.

That's my family.

* * *

So I'm going to spare you the getting ready bullshit and get to the point. I'm on an important mission to find out who killed my mother. It's plain and simple. I don't care about hurting them. They weren't sorry.

I'm a witch. And vampire hunter, which is just _great_ because everyone who cares about me is a vampire, and I'm going to have _urges_. It sucks, no pun intended.

So I guess you are wondering what purpose I have here. A seventeen year old girl in desperate need of a plan. And raised by vampires.

Awesome.

Anyway, Mom is a goner and I want to find her murderer.

"Maya, maybe you need to stop looking so much. I mean, your mom is dead either way so it shouldn't matter."

That is Stefan. Overly concerned for my health and safety. And ruining my concentration.

"You say that like it's going to stop me." I said, sarcastically, my focus never leaving the bookshelves in the Salvatore library.

"Honestly I'm just trying to help you. It's not healthy for you. You need to worry about something else or just not worry at all for that I feel like," Stefan paused. "You are doing too much."

"Am not. You can judge me when you have something worse happen to you."

Stefan rolled his eyes and went on.

But he is right. I have to go pick up my friends by 8:00. For school.

7:30. I have time. Can't risk it.

I grab my keys, ignore the household drama that I couldn't care less about, and sprint to my car.

As You Make Me Feel by Cobra Starship blares, I pull up to Aria's house.

The girl is texting. The nerve.

I honked at the bitch. She finally got it.

"Ok, ok, coming!" She tried to run in her wedges. I laughed at her. She slapped my shoulder when she got to the car.

Aria is my best friend, head co captain of our dance team and the cheer squad and my only friend who knows about Damon and Co.

"So, Damon wasn't all fashion police on you today. No sweats?"

"He wasn't awake to be all fashion police today. Except the fashion police are entertaining. He's just annoying."

We giggle and laugh and once my other friends Daniela, Samarah and Jenna were in, we were on our way.

"So I hear there are some new kids transferring here. I need names. Pronto." I say, kind of bored.

Daniela is a gossip girl, so she gives us the break down.

"Caroline Forbes and Stefan Salvatore. Both are considered attractive by student body standards and are great for the team." Daniela smiled." Caroline for the cheer team and Stefan for the football team."

Aria looks at me. Daniela is shitting me.

Stefan and Caroline, my vampire guardians who live with me?

Oh HELL no.

Soon, we have arrived.

We seem to be making a fuss, because everyone is staring.

Fuck it.

We all just jam to the radio.

Pulling up into a parking spot, I spoke.

"We need to make the entrance count. Hair needs to be on fleek, no letters in the mailbox, none of that. Are you guys ready?"

I got confident replies back, and smiled.

Let's go.

We exit the car in style.

Some would say we had the mean girl walk.

Others would keep their mouth shut.

I like them all.

* * *

School was a mess of trying not to decapitate the vampires myself. Yes, Daniela was right. Stefan and Caroline were high school students. Ugh.

Well, I love this time of day. Cheerleading tryouts.

I play the role of captain, flyer and I create routines that take us to nationals. I'm basically the coach.

Aria is my right hand and Jenna is my left hand. Together, we are the heart and soul of the team.

I just found a few girls I would consider. Then Caroline struts her perky ass in.

I put on my game face, and give her a rundown. I taught her the hardest routine of all.

My goal was to see how good she is.

Aria gives Caroline the go ahead and I watch her go.

Holy shit. This bitch is flying and dancing and moves perfectly in sync with the beat. We all look at the girl in awe.

"Thank you, Caroline."

Soon tryouts were over, and Daniela meets us at the car for dance.

Here come my tryouts.

I do my best and hope it's good enough the head captain position.

My life as it is is a crazy mess, but I will get through it.

As I walk to my car to go home, I feel something hit my head and I black out.


End file.
